


The Morning After

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up after his first night with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur rolled over to his side and was disappointed to not feel the warm body next to his. Still, the sheets weren't so cool yet, and he heard rustling. He looked up to see Merlin pulling onto his trousers and fixing his shirt. 

Merlin's back was to Arthur so he had no idea that Arthur was watching him. He probably thought Arthur was still sleeping. 

"What are you doing?" Arthur spoke in a gentle tone to ensure he didn't startle Merlin. 

"Sire, you're awake," Merlin said. 

The sun was just rising and the light from the window made Merlin look as though he were glowing. 

"That's not an answer, Merlin." 

"I should go," Merlin said, looking rather hesitant. "Gaius needs me and I'm not sure what will happen if someone walks in. About last night--" 

"Merlin," Arthur said, with his commanding tone that he knew Merlin loved so much. "Stay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur, are you sure?" Merlin asked, he looked so hesitant and confused that all Arthur wanted to do was reach over and pull him in. He wanted Merlin to stay in bed with him. He wanted this day to not start so he could simply enjoy this moment with his lover.  
  
No expectations of a Prince.  
  
No expectations from his father.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Merlin," Arthur said and Merlin stopped dressing and returned to bed.  
  
"What will happen after we leave this room?" Merlin asked Arthur as he settled beside him, his arm around Arthur’s waist and his face resting in the crook of Arthur’s neck.  
  
"I don’t know," Arthur answered honestly.  
  
Merlin never stopped talking. "The expectations of a king—"  
  
"I’m not king yet, Merlin," Arthur said. And he did not know if he’d ever be king now, after what he’d done with Merlin. "Now, be quiet."  
  
"Yes, Sire."


End file.
